One Night at Funtime's 2
Information One Night at Funtime's 2 ( ONAF 2 ) is the second game in the series. It takes place after the burning down of Funtime's Diner ( Not to be confused with Funtime's New and Improved Diner ) After many months following the fire, the company decides it would be a good idea for the place to be a storage facility for all robotic tools and equipment. They sent you, a former employee, to see if everything was safe and check if there were any flaws in security systems for one night. Soon after you arrive, you receive a call from your good friend Henry, who really just called to comfort you. You really did need it, as countless of the endo-skeletons and animatronics start to come to your office. Characters in ONAF 2 are Burnt Funtime, Burnt Blockhead, Red Rabbit, Hybrid, Dark Funtime, ENDO TEST 0.4, Purple Rabbit, Helpees, Cake kid, and Henry. Mechanics ( Office ) The mechanics in ONAF 2 are a lot more complicated than in ONAF -R-. The most important one being the oxygen. The oxygen is constantly draining, due to the oxygen pump being broken as explained by Henry. To stay conscious, you must go to the room behind you ( Space ) Then go into the room on the left to bring you to the oxygen pump. Hold down the pump, until it's good enough, then go back into the room before, then press down arrow to return to the office. Another thing that's different this time round is that lights and doors are replaced by sound check buttons and alarms. Press the sound check buttons often, then listen. If you hear anything, press the alarm button to scare anything there away, As always you have the typical camera system, but you also have the ability to switch between room maps and vent maps as well. The final new office mechanic is the panel to your left. Open it, and it will start a check, which will come up as either 1 of 3 of the following: -Moving -Not Active -Active This panel watches and checks a certain animatronic on the map. Mechanics ( Breaker Room 2 ) After the clock strikes 6:AM, you will then be required to power the pistons that control the doors in a breaker room. Once you arrive, you will be provided with a flash beacon and two panels. The panel to your left brings up a screen the requires you to hold down a button to charge the building power. You are able to exit the screen anytime and not lose progress. Once the building power hits 100, the night is officially over and you are free to leave. The other panel tracks a certain animatronic moving in the vents. You are able to play an audio decoy to lure the animatronic away ''only ''when it is poised to attack. Trivia -The game used to be completely different, looking like a FNAF 3 ripoff. The game also looked similar to the original ONAF in design, hence why Blue redid the whole game. -On December 22nd 2019, there was a balance update to the game to heavily reduce the movement speed of the animatronics and increase the time you have to react to them at your doors. This was made because Blue thought that the game was way too difficult, even for him.